


Сейчас

by fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn 2020 (KHR_Team_FB), tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/fandom%20Katekyo%20Hitman%20Reborn%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Между ними несколько лет намеков, прикосновений, выглядящих случайными, несказанных слов, и если бы Ямамото сказал, что не подумал на выходе из большой белой о том же, о чем и Гокудера, то соврал бы. Понимание, что никакого «потом» может не наступить, было очень отчетливым.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom KHR 2020 Тексты R-NC-17 (драбблы-мини-миди)





	Сейчас

Едва зайдя в самолет, Гокудера снимает пиджак, а когда начинается движение по взлетной полосе, с заметным облегчением стаскивает через голову галстук, закатывает рукава бордовой рубашки.

— Знаешь, я в Италии больше не чувствую себя дома... Дом — это Япония. Намимори.

Ямамото смотрит на широкий черный напульсник над выступающей на запястье косточкой, на расслаблено лежащую кисть. Гокудера, проследив за его взглядом, кладет ладонь поверх его. Самолет отрывается от взлетной полосы, и Гокудера переплетает их пальцы. Чуть сжимает — кольца холодят металлом.

— Боишься летать? — спрашивает Ямамото, сжимая пальцы в ответ.

— Нет. — Гокудера смотрит в иллюминатор, рассеянно поправляя свободной рукой растрепавшуюся челку. — Боязнь высоты в список моих страхов не входит.

— А что входит?

— Всякая неизведанная хтонь, — тихо смеется Гокудера, поворачиваясь к нему и упираясь затылком в кресло. Светло-зеленые глаза поблескивают из-под черных ресниц.

— Мне казалось, тебе как раз такое нравится.

— Ну да. Я люблю все странное и неизведанное... и боюсь.

Он потягивается и возвращает руку на подлокотник, ероша мимоходом Ямамото волосы, так легко, что касание можно было бы счесть случайным.

— Я понимаю, — говорит Ямамото, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его пальцев, слишком красивых для человека, который чаще всего сжимает в них динамит или сигарету. Хотя ладно, это он тоже делает красиво.

А Ямамото остается только надеяться, что он действительно все понимает правильно.

— Знаешь, о чем я подумал, когда мы вышли из машины Шоичи? — говорит Гокудера некоторое время спустя, глядя на проплывающие под крылом облака. — Что я все время откладываю на потом важные для меня вещи. А ведь если бы что-то пошло не так, то никакого «потом» у меня не было бы. Я, например, хотел посмотреть на подводные пирамиды Йонагуни. И вот рядом же они, а все время находились дела поважнее. Все дни после возвращения об этом думаю.

Когда он разворачивается к Ямамото, тот поднимается и молча тянет его за руку.

Уборная самолета — не самое удобное место, но другого нет, да и плевать им обоим сейчас на комфорт. Между ними несколько лет намеков, прикосновений, выглядящих случайными, несказанных слов, и если бы Ямамото сказал, что не подумал на выходе из большой белой о том же, о чем и Гокудера, то соврал бы. Понимание, что никакого «потом» может не наступить, было очень отчетливым.

Губы у Гокудеры с привкусом табака, неожиданно мягкие, Ямамото вылизывает их, прикусывает и не может остановиться.

Гокудера отстраняется сам, поддергивает брюки и присаживается на корточки. Смотрит снизу вверх и решительно берется за ремень Ямамото. Громко звякает пряжка, почти беззвучно оседают на пол брюки вместе с бельем. Ямамото вцепляется руками в металлическую раковину, которая тут же нагревается от жара ладоней.

Гокудера разводит в стороны полы его рубашки, ловит губами головку. Посасывает ее сосредоточенно, кружит языком. Ямамото, не выдержав, чуть толкается вперед, но Гокудера только крепче сжимает губы и продолжает ласкать ее языком и губами. Ямамото хочется сказать — ну что ты творишь, я же с ума сойду. Или — прекрати играть со мной. Или — пожалуйста, Хаято. Но он только стонет и откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в холодное зеркало. Гокудера растирает ладонями внутреннюю сторону бедра, сжимает в горсти мошонку, и, наконец, сдается — пропускает член глубже, сосет, помогая себе рукой. Ямамото смотрит на него, на яркие губы, обхватывающие член. Предупредительно толкает его в плечо, но в уборной слишком тесно, и мутные капли летят Гокудере на лицо. Тот высовывает язык и старательное облизывает верхнюю губу, дрочит себе, и, если бы Ямамото не кончил только что, он точно кончил бы от этого зрелища.

Позже, когда они приводят себя в порядок, Ямамото спрашивает:

— Повторим?

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Гокудера. — Нам еще долго лететь.

Самолет приземляется в Намимори через двенадцать часов.

А еще через три Гокудера грузит в багажник черной тойоты Ямамото два акваланга: до Йонагуни тут и правда недалеко.


End file.
